sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ian Hargrave
Name: Hargrave, Ian Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Baseball team, catcher School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: The first things someone loooking at Ian would notice are him being massively overweight and the fact that his black hair is cut to the point of him being nearly bald, thus making his green eyes seem out of place. At 5'0 he's the shortest student on the team, though his arms have quite a bit of muscle under tha fat and his legs have become strong from the pressure he needs to put on them in games. Biography: Born in New York City, Ian's weight was mostly genetic from having two overweight parents, though he was found to have an eating disorder that added to the problem. His weight mean he was shunned in school, but rarely bullied due to the strength that comes from being overweight. After trying and failing several times to lose the required amount of weight to join most sports teams, he fell into a depression until Aaron approached him with an offer to convince the team manager to let him on the baseball team. Desperate, Ian readily accepted the older boy's offer and became the youngest member of the team. Though he was acceptable at best compared to the others, Ian refused to give up the one thing that made him socially accepted and worked hard to improve his skill at being a catcher, slowly getting better and better. Eventually he got a reputation for being hard to score off of, though there were the occasional people that slipped past him. Of course, reputation means nothing in SOTF. Other: His weight has earned him the somewhat joking nickname of "Meat" among his teammates (though they're the only people he'll allow to call him that). Number: B31 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Monkey Wrench Conclusions: Like the wheelchair kid, B31's got a natural handicap. Unlike the wheelchair kid, I simply have no sympathy for him. Then again, I didn't have any sympathy for the wheelchair kid either, so I guess it's really a moot point. "Meat" won't last very long in this game, and if he does, then I'll probably cry myself to sleep. Game Evaluations Handled by: Slayer, Kaishi Kills: None Killed by: Peri Barclay Collected Weapons: Monkey Wrench (designated weapon, to Antonio Franchini) Allies: Enemies: Peri Barclay Mid-Game Evaluation: It is not very clear where Ian woke up, but sometime during Day 6 he started on the Dirt Path, thinking about home as he had been for most of his time on the island. This time, however, his thoughts were interrupted by gunshots as Peri Barclay entered the area, sending Ian to the ground. At first, Ian planned on playing dead and getting the drop on his attacker, hopefully using his superior strength to overwhelm the enemy, but more shots quickly ended these thoughts and he was reduced to begging for his life. This was ended when Peri took out a saber and liberated his head from his body. Post-Game Evaluation: I really wasn't expecting him to last until Day 6, but I knew he wasn't fit enough. Fatass American should've stayed home. Memorable Quotes: N/A Other/Trivia *Ian was given the same assigned weapon as Jake Driggers. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ian, in chronological order. *The Adventure Of Meatboy Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ian Hargrave. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students